


Fretting Over Fish

by JazzRaft



Series: kitchen disasters [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Accidents in cooking always happen. And even though Noctis knows this, and knows his boyfriends won't sue him for food poisoning, he's still determined to make them a proper meal. Ignis and Nyx, on the other hand, are determined to help him stop fretting.





	Fretting Over Fish

**Author's Note:**

> A [prompt fill](https://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/186751124517/dont-eat-that-if-youre-just-trying-not-to-hurt) from a list of [kitchen disasters](https://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/186452779569/kitchen-disasters) for an anonymous request.

“Don’t eat that if you’re just trying not to hurt my feelings.”

“No! No, I like it,” Nyx blurted, a little too hastily for Noctis to believe him.

Ignis ducked his head to keep his smile out of sight as Noctis leveled Nyx with a disillusioned look. Conflict creased across his brow, unsure whether or not he should be flattered by the fact Nyx was willing to lie to make him feel better, or annoyed that he wouldn’t man up and be honest with him. He knew full well that dinner hadn’t turned out quite the way he had hoped – Ignis could see it in his eyes. But just because it didn’t turn out perfect, didn’t mean it was _awful_…

And now Ignis was the one lying, to himself and to Noctis.

“It’s really not that bad,” Nyx babbled on, further digging his own grave.

“It’s the effort that matters,” Ignis cut in, hoping to balance the scales with a kernel of honesty.

The last thing either he or Nyx wanted was for Noctis to think they were mocking him. But neither of them wanted to disappoint him with the truth, either. In spite of every effort of theirs to the contrary, Noctis had already come to the conclusion himself that, what they weren’t telling him, was that it was the most disgusting thing they’d ever tasted.

“Maybe I can try something else.”

Noctis raked a hand through his hair and tugged, as if he could pull a new idea right out of his head. He stalked back into the kitchen before either of them could assure him that he didn’t need to go through the trouble of starting another meal from scratch. They’d never make him do that, but Noctis felt like he owed them, nevertheless.

It was a soaking summer evening outside, rainfall drenching the apartment windows like a skin of plastic wrap pulled over the glass. All three of them had been looking forward to a cozy dinner in, watching the storm pass over the city, and Noctis had been determined to be the one who made said cozy dinner. After all, both Ignis and Nyx had fallen victim to the deluge on their way home to the prince’s refuge. He’d said that the least he could do was cook for them while they dried off.

He’d tried to hurry through it, and that was where the problems began. No matter how they never rushed him, Noctis didn’t want to keep them waiting after a long, damp day fueled by vending machines protein bars and fast food runs. He tried so hard to imitate the experienced ease with which both Ignis and Nyx flowed through the kitchen. But try as he might, he hadn’t had enough practice yet.

The fish was overcooked from being left in the pan unattended while Noctis had frantically tried to keep the sauce from burning on the other side of the stove. His divided attention had cost him that, too. It had ended up an inconsistent, incendiary film of bitterness that clung atop the taste-buds, overpowered by burnt garlic and hasty handfuls of turmeric. The spice made the color as unappetizing to look at as it was to eat, too. It was edible only with a glass of wine to wash it down – and both he and Nyx had imbibed enough for the whole meal in just three bites.

Noctis excelled best when he was allowed to work at his own pace. From warp training to public speaking to dinner duty, putting himself under the pressure of someone else’s schedule was always where he fell apart. He was so eager to please and in his desperation to do so, forgot his own limits.

They watched Noct grapple with his confidence as he fished through the cupboards, searching for a way to salvage dinner. Ignis glanced at Nyx, catching the pensive side of his profile as he studied Noct’s despair. He felt the urgency of Iggy’s stare after a moment and turned to meet his gaze. A voiceless exchange volleyed between them: Which one of them wanted to coax the prince from the kitchen this time?

They silently agreed that it should be Ignis. In the meantime, Nyx poured another glass of wine, cleared the coffee table, and sorted the couch pillows into a more comfortable order. Had to have a soft place ready for Noctis to land when he was having a crisis, no matter how minor. Ignis crossed over to the kitchen, braving the closed off clutch of Noct’s shoulders as he flitted along the countertop.

“Noct,” he said, delicately, catching the prince by surprise with a brush of his hand in the small of his back. “Though it goes against everything I stand for, perhaps we can agree on an alternative to fish tonight. How does dessert for dinner sound instead?”

Noctis paused, surprised by the offer. He looked up at Ignis considering the unperturbed smile that was prepped to assure him that he need not malign himself over dinner. And they _did_ have half a loaf cake in the fridge that they’d been saving for a rainy day. Well, there certainly wasn’t going to be a rainier one than this.

“You sure you want to do that, Specs?” Noct asked, glancing back at Nyx for confirmation. It came in the form of him beckoning with a swirl of Noct’s freshly filled wine glass. “Not exactly your idea of a well-balanced diet.”

“Certainly not,” Ignis chuckled, gently taking Noct’s hands and leading him out of the kitchen. “Though I think it’s healthy to indulge every once in a while.”

He nudged Noctis over to Nyx, who snatched him around the waist and pulled him down before he could run back to the kitchen to keep fretting over dinner. Noct tumbled into Nyx’s lap, the distress draining out of him with one comforting squeeze of Nyx’s arms.

“Iggy’s an expert right?” Nyx said, jostling Noct into leaning back against his chest, with his feet kicked up on the cushions. He reached around the prince to place the wine glass in his hand while Ignis fetched the cake. “I think what he says goes.”

“Don’t let him hear that,” Noctis whined.

“Too late I’m afraid.” Ignis set the cake on the coffee table and claimed his seat on the couch, lifting Noct’s feet into his lap. “I’m the expert. And it’s my expert opinion that you deserve to relax, Noct.”

“It’s you two that should relax,” Noctis insisted, still blaming himself. “You both work too hard.”

“Which is why, personally? I think Iggy’s right. We do deserve dessert for dinner,” Nyx declared.

He chased a thread of kisses through Noct’s hair with Iggy’s wine sip of approval. The disastrous dinner was long forgotten – and of course, forgiven – once dessert was put on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> All caught up on my kitchen disaster cross-posting! The series will always be open in the event of more culinary catastrophes lol


End file.
